Raining Nights
by Know-It-All-2009
Summary: PREQUEL TO: Misunderstandings Hayley gets stuck at Tommy's because of the rain and a converstaion ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Raining Nights

**Rating: **T (subject to change)

**Fandom **Power Rangers

**Pairings: **budding TommyXHayely

**Prequel to:** Misunderstandings

Dedicated to: Ginastar _My step brother stole the computer while I was in the middle of the video for Misunderstanding(still not finished) so I just started writing and it turned into the prequel for Misunderstanding and possibly the idea for a sequel to it as well…we'll see now that one goes. _

_AN2: I had attempted this as a sequel but it makes more sense for this to happen before they reform their relationship so it's the prequel._

As the rain poured down on Reefside Hayley was in the mist of trying to find decent shelter when the true storm broke out but with no luck.

Uttering a curse under her breath she made a mad dash for the front door of Tommy's house, landing on her backside on the inside of the threshold, causing Tommy to come running up from the lab.

"What on Earth…God…Hayley are you alright?" he asked as he helped her up from the floor with a small chuckle.

"I'm fine…just a little wet. I should have…alright what on Earth is so funny?" she asked as she cut off her original though mid sentence when he started laughing.

"You look like a drowned cat." Tommy said, only laughing harder when she hit his arm, giving her a small shove towards the stairs that led to the second story of his house. "Get a shower, your clothes are still in the bottom drawer of my dresser, towels are in the bathroom. I'll have some coffee ready by the time you get dressed."

Hayley nodded her head in agreement; a shower sounded wonderful right about now, and headed up the stairs dutifully.

Shutting the bathroom door behind her she leaned against it and listened for footsteps. Hearing Tommy's footsteps down stairs in the kitchen she let a sigh out and then left the bathroom in favor of getting her clothes out of his room.

Entering his room she locked her eyes in on his dresser, ignoring the photo that sat on the nightstand by his bed. Reaching the dresser in three quick strides she went down to her knees and opened the bottom drawer, pulling out a familiar red shirt she had stolen from Tommy years ago and a pair of black straight leg jeans along with other necessities that they had seen fit to store there once they had started on the official work on the gems. Heading back to the bathroom she faintly heard footsteps on the stairs, signaling that Tommy was on his way upstairs. Quickly entering the bathroom she locked the door just as the footsteps reached the top step, making sure the door made a loud 'bang' as it closed.

Turning on the hot water she adjusted the cold water so that it turned luke warm before she cut the shower head on. Peeling her wet clothes from her skin she stepped into the shower giving a small sigh as it loosened all the knots from her muscles, easing all her tension and her racing thoughts as well. Clearing her mind she took several deep breathes before she cut off the water, after five minutes under the warm spray of water. Wrapping a towel around herself she stepped out of the shower and quickly dried off and slipped on her clothes, not liking the feel of the cold seeping into the house. Deciding to do her hair down stairs she grabbed the towel and her hairbrush and headed down the stairs, entering the kitchen just as Tommy poured two cups of steaming black coffee, handing her one and then leading her back to the living room.

"What brought you over here when it was going to rain?" Tommy asked as he sat down on the sofa, Hayley sitting beside him.

"I had planned on finishing up the repairs to the kids' bikes and if I had time finish the repairs on yours as well." She replied after sip of her coffee.

"Don't worry about it for now…this storm won't be letting up anytime soon." Tommy said as the lights began to flicker causing Tommy to start looking for a box of matches. As Hayley rose to help he waved her off.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just getting them just incase. Might as well get the fireplace going for when they do go out." He said as he finally pulled them out of a drawer in the kitchen. Coming back into the living room he threw a log into the fire place and then struck the match against the granite fire place. As soon as the match touched the log it illuminated the room with an orange glow. Settling back down on the couch the room fell into a comfortable silence.

"I miss this." Tommy said after some time as he swung his feet up onto the couch as Hayley mirrored him.

"What?" she asked, setting her cup on the coffee table.

"Us. Hanging out. We used to go out once a week and have coffee or just hang out. Now we barley have time to breathe. It's nice." Tommy said as he brought up memories of when they where in college.

"Yeah. I do miss this, but with me running the Cyber Café and being tech to your hero it's hard to find time to yourself." Hayley said softly as she stretched.

"True. Hey what do you say we get out of town for a weekend? Go camping like we did that summer between our freshman and sophomore years, when we were working on our Masters." Tommy asked, his eyes alight with a true happiness she hadn't seen since they had finished their doctorates.

"I'd love to Tommy. I can give Trent the reins at the Cyber Café and we can relax for two whole days." Hayley said as her eyes began to drift shut, causing Tommy to sit up and nudge her.

"Don't fall asleep on me now Hayley. At least wait until I get you upstairs." He said as she picked her up much to her displeasure.

"I can walk you know." She said, her words slurred by the sudden tiredness that hit her, causing Tommy to smile as she rested her head on his shoulder as he entered his room, laying her down gently and then pulling the sheet out from under her, laying it over her.

Grabbing a pillow off his bed and a blanket from the hall closet he settled into the spare bedroom, falling asleep to dreams of Hayley.

End

AN: _This is the __**prequel**__ to_ Misunderstandings. A **sequel** to Misunderstandings will go up in a day or two, or maybe tonight…it just depends.

RR


	2. Authoress Note

_Authoress note:_

_Some of you are a bit confused the sequel is already posted it's called Misunderstandings. I wrote Misunderstandings first, Raining Nights was suposed to be the sequel but it came out as a prequel. Check my authoress page if your still confused. Sorry, they didn't come to me the right order is all._

_RR_


End file.
